


Submit (against my better judgment)

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Where Stiles hides, Derek finds him [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Season/Series 03B, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek knows it‘s bad when he comes back from his room and finds Stiles there.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>When Derek finds Stiles because Stiles isn't hiding, he knows something's up and he's right. Too right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit (against my better judgment)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37462) by M.G.Nemesi. 



> so I might be kind of ignoring the scene where Deaton catches the Nogitsune. Although, this _could_ be before that. Let's just roll with it alright?

Derek knows it‘s bad when he comes back from his room and finds Stiles there. He‘s here alone and - that is not Stiles. That‘s the nogitsune. He growls.

“Don’t be rude now Derek. Use your words. Or better yet, stop focusing on anger so I can get to your pain.”

The demon smirks, moving quickly so he’s right in Derek’s face. He moves in and Derek knows better than to fight, it’s useless against this fiend.

“It didn’t take long to figure out you were one of the smartest of this ridiculous little pack. It’s almost laughable how they think they can protect this town, protect anything.”

The nogitsune grabs Derek by the hair, gripping so tightly Derek can’t help but grunt out in pain. He can feel his fangs coming down in response to the threat but he keep his cool. Maybe he can wait this out. Maybe he can still save Stiles.

“This kid is so interesting. He knows how smart you are, by the way. He’s fighting me off right now, screaming in here,” he says as he taps his own head. Stiles’ head. “but it’s not like he can win. I’m going to ruin all of you and I’m going to grow stronger while I destroy everything you hold dear.”

He pulls Derek’s head a bit back and forces him down to his knees. Derek closes his eyes, desperately trying not to attack. He knows the demon feeds off of pain and if Derek attacks, he’s probably going to end up more hurt than the demon.

His wolf is in full blown panic mode. It can’t bear the thought of hurting Stiles, but it also wants out of this restricting, vulnerable situation. How can he win this battle?

“Do you know how much satisfaction it gives me to know that you won’t fight me off? That you’ll just _submit_ to any pain I’ll give you, because you wouldn’t dare hurt this boy. I know his thoughts, I know he values you, almost more than the little alpha. I know you’ve saved his hide, saved his mind too many times for it to be mere coincidence.”

Derek shivers as the demon slowly traces one finger down his jaw in a way that from the real Stiles would be comforting, good, but from him it just makes Derek’s hair stand out, his claws itch and his fangs sink into his own lips.

“I’m going to enjoy taking your pain Derek. Just as I’m going to enjoy the screaming he’ll be doing inside my head.”

Derek doesn’t attack. He tries to run for the door when the demon releases him to get a knife from the kitchen, but he doesn’t even get two steps until there are fingers in his hair, holding so tightly, with so much strength that he literally can not move his head and he drops to his knees again. He’ll never fight the demon, not while it stays in Stiles’ body. His wolf cries out as he submits.

 


End file.
